


Of Tea and Cuddles

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Yungi are gentle giants, can be seen as just friendship or romantic, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Yunho is a better painkiller than any pill and Mingi is more than willing to overdose on him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Of Tea and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Mingi wakes up in the middle of the night because of a sharp pain in his back. He struggles to get up from the bed quietly as not to disturb Jongho and makes his way to the kitchen slowly. He makes himself a cup of tea, drinks it then plops down on the couch hoping against all odds to fall sleep again. He knows that going back to bed is futile, he won’t be able to fall asleep there anymore once he woke up, but maybe he could get one more hour of sleep on the couch.

No such luck. Almost one hour later, Mingi is still not asleep. He tosses and turns on the couch, trying to get comfortable, but the dull pain in his back won’t give him peace. He takes a painkiller that doesn’t really have much effect and makes another cup of tea. He is halfway done with his second mug when Yunho appears in the kitchen. He is half-asleep and nearly screams when he sees Mingi standing in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Yunho asks.

“Drinking tea.”

“Why are you awake at this hour?”

“Why are you awake?” Mingi parrots.

“I’m hungry,” Yunho says.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Seriously, why are you awake? You should be resting!”

Mingi opens his mouth to answer, but stops before he can utter a word. He’s not sure if he should tell Yunho the truth or not, since Mingi doesn’t want to worry him so early. Maybe he should just lie and say he wanted a snack or that he had enough sleep, but Yunho would see right through him. He should just tell the truth. Sure, Yunho will be worried and probably scold him for not resting, but at least Mingi will get attention from Yunho, maybe some cuddles as well.

“My back hurts a bit,” Mingi says.

“You should be resting then.”

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

“I’ll cuddle you until you manage to then,” Yunho says.

Mingi downs the rest of his tea and eagerly follows Yunho to the couch. Yunho lays down and makes grabby hands at Mingi, who hops onto the couch happily. Mingi doesn’t like being sick or feeling unwell, but he does like the attention he gets from his band mates when he is not feeling well. And he intends to take advantage of Yunho’s attention. Mingi crawls on top of Yunho and makes himself comfortable. Yunho laughs quietly as he wraps his arms around his waist tightly and Mingi buries his face in Yunho’s board chest with a giggle.

“Are you comfortable?” Yunho asks.

“You smell nice,” Mingi mumbles.

Yunho laughs and Mingi wiggles a bit, trying to get even more comfortable. Yunho runs his hands up and down Mingi’s back and Mingi melts into him. He already feels better, the pain in his back is still there, dull, but almost gone. Turns out that Yunho is a better painkiller than any pill and Mingi is more than willing to overdose on him. Mingi finally finds a comfortable position and fully relaxes against Yunho, who sighs contently as he squeezes him tight.

“Feeling better?” Yunho asks.

“Yeah, you are so comfortable.”

“That’s me, Yunho the human pillow, at your service.”

Mingi laughs and grips Yunho’s shirt, closing his eyes and praying for a little more sleep. Yunho smells nice and he is warm and comfortable, the perfect cuddle and nap buddy. Even without a blanket Mingi feels warm and toasty, he doesn’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable. They stay in comfortable silence for what feels like an eternity, dozing off on the couch. After a while Mingi starts to feel uncomfortable so he decides to shift his position a bit, but that only leads to a sharp, stabbing pain in his back. He tenses and whimpers, immediately drawing Yunho’s attention.

“Are you ok?”

Mingi snuggles closer to Yunho and wonders if he should lie or tell the truth for the second time that early morning. Yunho will know that he is lying, as usual, and it will only end up being a waste of breath to try and convince him that Mingi feels alright. Just like earlier, Mingi decides to tell the truth even if it will worry Yunho.

“Just a sharp pain,” Mingi mumbles into Yunho’s shirt.

“Did you take your medicine?” Yunho asks.

“Yeah. And I’ll take some more after breakfast.”

Yunho hums as he places his hands on Mingi’s lower back and starts massaging gently. Mingi relaxes under the soothing touch and mumbles a thank you against Yunho’s chest. He feels warm and safe in Yunho’s embrace and he doesn’t want to ever leave it. Mingi knows it’s not possible to live in Yunho’s arms forever, no matter how much he desires that, once dawn will break and everyone else will wake up, their peaceful moment will come to an end. So Mingi plans to enjoy every second of it for as long as he can.

“Your hands are magic,”Mingi says sleepily.

He is rewarded with a warm laugh that reverberates through Yunho’s chest and his, making him feel warm and happy. Yunho’s warm hands move over his lower back so gently, as if Mingi is a precious and breakable object. He knows that Yunho is just trying to be mindful of his injury and not cause him more pain, but his gentleness makes Mingi feel loved and appreciated. He feels tears sting his eyes. Mingi thinks that it would be pathetic to start crying now, so he tries his best not to let the tears fall.

“Seonghwa-hyung said he will make pancakes for breakfast,” Yunho says softly.

“Suddenly I’m really hungry,” Mingi chuckles, glad for the distraction.

They both laugh then loop back into comfortable silence. Yunho’s hands keep digging gently into Mingi’s back, helping him relax further. Mingi is about to fall back asleep when a door is slammed open and he hears Wooyoung yell. And with that the peaceful moment is broken and the bubble of warmth and comfort him and Yunho created bursts. Mingi groans annoyed when Yunho slides from under him and gets up from the couch to go see why Wooyoung is yelling so early. Mingi swears he will get more cuddles tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
